


♡ Catch me if you can ♡

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Series: ♡ Shoutout to my rare pairs (prompts)♡ [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Villains, hero - Freeform, hero richie tozier, villain stanley uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Prompt: Can I get Stozier/Pining Enemies??↛ sent by Reddie-for-anything via tumblr





	♡ Catch me if you can ♡

“Why? I just want to know why?” Jawbreaker asked, eyes following the villain who strutted around the abandon underground parking lot. “Is it because you’re still pissy over the fact that I have a bad-asser name than you do bluebird?”

The hero was cold as he sat on the uncomfortable concrete floor, rocks digging into his barely existent asscheeks all while the ropes that were tightly tied at his wrists scarred the patch of exposed skin there. For once he regretted not listening to his friends when they said he should learn to be more flexible, wear a metal-based armor and that he should do more squats.

“You know, for someone that has good grades, you are as intellectual as a whole dumbass.” The Blue Archer finally voiced, scoffing out his reply as if he was already done and annoyed by the vigilante. The said trashmouth couldn’t help but grimace at the way his heart skipped a beat at the sound of his smooth, almost velvet-like voice. It had been so long since they had last seen each other. It had him in a trance, so much so that he barely noticed that the villain said and what it meant. The only thing he knew was that he ached to hear him talk more.

“Now, now my love, no more insult please, let’s get to business. Why am I here and when do I kick that perfect ass of yours?”

The archer would like to say that it was getting old, the bickering and the nicknames. But it wasn’t. Far from it. He liked messing with the friendly neighborhood hero. It was the moment he looked forward to all day every day. The Blue Archer laid out his bow and arrows out on a table further away, a weak chuckle escaping him all too peacefully.

“Getting a little impatient over there, aren’t we Richie?”

Jawbreaker gasped, the sound of it echoing in the empty space, only adding onto the dramatic aspect. He wasn’t gasping over the fact that he knew his name, no. He couldn’t care less of the fact that he bothered looking up his name, or however he found it out. Not, when the man that stood barely ten feet away from him pushed back the blue silk hood of his bloodied vest, revealing dirty blond curls that somehow structured a little too nicely his face and his paler skin tone.

To say that he found himself starstruck was an understatement. Richie went completely slack against the pol that kept him sitting upright, no longer fighting against his restraint as his greatest enemy came back to him only to willingly let him take off his mask. For the number of time they fought over the Blue Archer trying to reveal his identity, this felt almost underwhelming for the blond man.

Brown curls slipped from under the mask that wasn’t fully removed, bright blue eyes leading up at him with what he could only describe as pure confusion tightly knitted in them. Discoloration could be found at his jaw, where he had earlier landed quite the punch, nose slightly crooked from the time he had broken it during one of their countless fight and a busted bottom lip. And yet, even amongst all of the mess he was, Richie looked pretty damn good, better than the pictures his little sidekick posts online. He hummed softly, index under his chin and forced him to look higher.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you have a small crush on me, Tozier.” He teased, fingers slipping across his jaw, thumb softly caressing his jaw, watching the way his iris had grow bigger, darker.

“if I didn’t know better I’d say you’re so obsessed with me that you look me up.” Richie bit back, or at least that's how he intended for it to sound like. But it came out a lot more like a whimper as the thumb that had been innocently caressing his soft skin became heavier and heavier against his growing bruise.

The blond man ignored him, dark blue eyes falling to the lips that were parted, unconsciously biting his own. He only snapped out of his trance when Richie did so, suddenly struggling against his restraints, long legs thrashing around. 

“Calm down Daddy-long-legs. I decided that today isn’t the day I’ll make you regret saving me. No instead I’ll leave you here, and if you come to find me, you might just be rewarded with- what did your little sidekick call it? Hate sex?”

That seemed to put Richie to a stop, looking up to his worst enemy who looked down at him with that smug expression he hated so much that he might as well have started to love. It accentuated his carved cheekbones and well moisturize lips, making them that much more prominent and a little too much captivating.

“I see someone liked the idea.” He added when his eyes fell lower. Sure, the way Richie became as red as a tomato was a giveaway in itself that it might have been something he could enjoy. But the way his suite started to stretch out into a tent really was the sign that he had hit the jackpot. One eyebrow cocked up, he let his eyes travel the lanky body that was still seated on the floor, mouth watering the more he thought of all the lewd things he could do to him. Satisfied, he began to walk away, back to his bow and arrows only to be stopped by a sound that rang across the empty lot. He assumed he tried to talk, but all that came out was a strangled sound, a sound that stood between a moan and whimper.

“The name’s Stan.” He answered, not even needing Richie to voice his question. He looked above his shoulder, an almost wicked smile painted across his porcelain skin. “Catch me if you can, Jawbreaker.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Kudos and Feedbacks are more than appreciated ♡


End file.
